Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Mario and Luigi: Princess Daisy In A Bucket Episode
This is the fourty-fourth episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends, the first Mario and Luigi episode. Cast *Mario (Super Mario) as Phineas *Luigi (Super Mario) as Ferb *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) as Isabella *Buster (Arthur) as Baljeet *Binky (Arthur) as Buford *Gary (Spongebob) as Perry *Squidward (Spongebob) as Major Monogram *James (Thomas & Friends) as Carl *Timmy (The Fairly OddParents) as Agent T (mentioned) *Jafar (Aladdin) as Doofenshmirtz *Daisy (Super Mario) as Candace *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) as Linda Transcript *Smoothie Worker: (Scene 1 begins with Mario, Luigi, and Twilight Sparkle in front of a fruit smoothie truck) That's one fruit smoothie for you, (at Buster) and one for you! *Mario: I'm just saying as a non-sequitur, a talking zebra just seems a little. *Twilight Spakle: Forced? *Mario: Yeah, forced. *Buster: Mmm! The sweet taste of an unusal smoothie! *Binky: You know? This smoothie isn't really unusual. It's about unusual as a stay-carton with Grandma Thora! *Buster: But Binky, your postcard said she had a pool. *Binky: She had a patio. *Twilight Sparkle: Tomorrow, we should work on Binky's penmanship. *Buster: Actually, most would consider fruit to be that unusual, indeed. (Binky starts to imitate Buster) Known for its dazzling flowers, it is actually the fruit of several... (Sees Binky mocking him) What are you doing? Stop. Stop that. Stop. Stop it. Stop. (Buster starts drinking his smoothie, and Binky mocks him as well) Stop that. *Twilight Sparkle: You know? Binky's kind of right. These smoothies are sort of unusual, but I think we can do better. What do you that? *Mario: What do I think? (Luigi tries to talk, but is halted by Mario) Don't answer that. Guys, I know what we're going to do today! I wonder what kind of smoothie Gary would like? *(Scene 2. Gary puts on his fedora and his helmet. He then pulls a tricycle out of the bushes, and begins to ride it. He ring the bells and then goes to an underground tunnel, and through the parking garage. He then goes to the elevator that leads him to his lair. He parks his tricycle by chaining it to the bike racks) *Squidward: Good morning, Agent G. We have an serious problem. It seems that someone, and I'm not saying who, someone had spilled on the couch in the lobby. *James: Sir, I.. *Squidward: A very cool couch when we bought it in 1985. *James: Sir, all I did was turn the cushions over, the strain was already.. *Squidward: If the responsible party is present.. *James: Sir, it was Agent Timmy. He spilled his juice in 1990. *Squidward: Ugh. We were hoping to get him here a couple of years out of that couch.. *James: Anywho? *Squidward: Anywho, our surveillance operatives have been getting some mixed signals from Jafar. He was observed at the Mushroom Library, checking out books on Eastern Australia and hydostatic cell fusion. We haven't come up with any ideas about what's he up to.. *James: Maybe he's trying to recreate Pangaea. *Squidward: Like I said, we haven't come up with anything yet. So, we need you to get in there, and find out. Good luck, and be careful out there. *(Scene 3. It takes place Twilight Spakle, Mario, and Luigi with something covered) *Mario: Okay, everyone! Luigi and I deveolped a device that can turn any solid into liquid, so we can enjoy all sorts of new and unusual flavors. Twilght? *Twilight Sparkle: Abracpocus! *(Takes off the blanket and reveals nothing) *Mario: Wow! That was really impressive! *Twilight Sparkle: I just got my magic patch. Let's try this again. *(Unveils the device) *Mario: Behold! The state of matter transfer device! All right, Binky, is that chicken ready? *Binky: All set. *(Luigi saps the chicken to a liquid state) *Twilight Sparkle: I got ya! There you are. Liquid poultry. *Binky: (drinks it) Mmm. Tastes like chicken! *Mario: I think we need to try something a little bit more. *Luigi: Foul? *Mario: Yeah! No, Unusual! *(Scene 4 begins at Jafar's Place) *Chorus: Jafar's Place! *(Gary falls into Jafar's traps) *Jafar: Well hello, Gary the Snail! Over here. No, here. Look a little more this way. (Poorly imates Gary's chatter) What do you think? Huh? I've joined you in the genus Ornithorhynchus. That's right, I am a snail! (Evil laughter) Yeah, hang on. Let me turn off the dramatic lighting. How did this come to be? I'll tell you since you didn't ask. After years of being bested by your battles, I decided to fight fire with fire, and in both cases fire means platypus, and with just means with. It was simple, the best way to beat a snail was to become a snail. That way, our skills would have to be evenly matched. So, after a couple of hours of promising experiments and some intricate designs, I finally created the Snail-inator! Pretty good, huh? Now, before I defeat you, I think I should further level the playing field. There, now I'm trapped, too. And go! You're not struggling, I said go. *(Scene 5) *Mario: Twilight, you wanna to go next? *Twilight Sparkle: Why, yes. How about a romantic dinner for two? (Luigi saps the romantic dinner) Wanna sip, Mario? *Mario: Oh, no thanks. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, okay. I understand. You know, you want to keep yourself open to other drink options. I get it. *Mario: Actually, I didn't want to say anything in front of anyboby, but it's, I don't like zucchini. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh. *(Scene 5. The first apperance of Princess Daisy) *Princess Daisy: And that is why we wear white shoes after Labor Day. And I.. (Sees Mario and Luigi's invention) Oh, I knew it. Mario and Luigi. Not very impressive, but suspicious. Rosalina, I got to go. Oh, and Happy Birthday! Zelda! Zelda! Zelda! *(Scene 6. The first appearance of Zelda) *Zelda: Oh, laundry. Sometimes, I feel like our first president because I'm washing a ton. (laughs) Ah, yeah. *Princess Daisy: Zelda! Zelda! Zelda! You have to come out to the backyard! *Zelda: Oh! Daisy, I just said, I feel like first president. *Princess Daisy: No time for this stand-up routine, Zelda. You gotta to come out of the backyard. *Zelda: Okay, I'll be right out. *Princess Daisy: Hurry! *(Song: A Snail Fight) *Chorus: Let's go! *The time has come to do their dance, *no room for negotiation, *one's got a hat, neither has pants, *but there's no further explanation, *I think you know what's gonna go down *Yeah, there's gonna be a snail throwdown! *Fight! Fight! There's a snail fight! *It's a fracas, it's a fray, it's a monotreme melee *Fight! Fight! There's a snail fight! *If you're watching a home, there's a seven second delay, *Fight! Fight! There's a snail fight! *It's a shell duel, it's a anteena battle. *Fight! Fight! There's a snail fight! *Gonna smack you hard that your teeth are gonna rattle. *It's a snail fight! *(goes to Scene 7) *Princess Daisy: What is this thing? Some sort of souped-up techino-geek camera? I wonder what it.. (Daisy zaps herself to liquid) Mario and Luigi! (A bird bathes in Daisy's liquid) No, get off. Ew! *Zelda: Well that's funny. I could've sworn she said backyard. Ah well. If anyone needs me, I'll be washing a ton. (laughs) *Mario: Let's see, we've got horseradish, durains, and turmeric. *Twilight Sparkle: I've got a mountain yarn. *Buster: I cannot wait to taste liquified sea salt. *Princess Daisy: Hey! Watch where you're steering those sneakers, bub! *(Buster screams) *Mario: Daisy? You're a smoothie? *Princess Daisy: Mario, you've gonna to fix this! *Mario: That is so cool! Uh, what does it feel like? *Princess Daisy: It feels like you're in big trouble! *Mario: Luigi, we're gonna need some sponges and a bucket! *(goes to Scene 8) *Jafar: Phew! This whole evenly matched thing is exhausting. How about we take a short break? Do you ever get tired of lugging this big tail around? I mean, sure, it's great for fighting, but it's weird for sitting and stuff. I just figure I'd ask you because you know, you should know. Uh, sugar or agave syrup? (Gary points to agave syrup) Here. I don't know if this is fur or really tiny feathers. I can't tell. It's so warn, but it breathes. Well, back at it, I guess. *Fight, fight *There's a snail fight *It's a farcas, it's a fray it's a mo-- *(goes to Scene 9) *Mario: Okay, these are the last few drops of her. *Princess Daisy: Hurry up and change me before that bird comes back. *Mario: Sure thing, Daisy. We reversed the polarity, and it should do the trick. Now, try not to ripple. (zaps the bucket) *Princess Daisy: This does not feel like the reverse of being a bucket of water. *Mario: Hmm, so it would seem. *Binky: I don't know, I kinda like her like that. She looks like Princess Dais-berry sauce. *Mario: We gotta get her back into the right shape before we solidify her. And we're gonna need to adjust the contour in.. (Mario laughs and sighs) Princess Dais-berry sauce. *(goes to Scene 10. This is a short scene) *Chorus: Fight! Fight! There's a snail fight! *It's a shell-duel. (slow mo) *(Back to the backyard, getting ready for Scene 11) *Mario: Hang in there, Daisy. This mold that Binky brought over should help us put her back together. *Buster: Tell me again why you have a life-sized mold of Daisy. *Binky: I have life-sized molds of all my friends. *Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure how I feel about that. *Mario: All set. Daisy now wait right there. *Princess Daisy: (Sarcastically) Ha ha. Very funny. *Mario: Okay, here we go! (Zaps Daisy) Daisy, come on out. *Princess Daisy: (gasps) I'm me! Glorious me! You did it, you guys are soooooooo.. (notices Zelda, inhales) ooo.. busted! *(Scene 12) *Jafar: I'll just shoot myself with this baby, and then I will have the advantage because there will be two of me.. (Gary attacks Jafarnail, which sets off the Double-inator, hitting Mario and Luigi's invention, making it liquify) *Mario: Anyone else see that? *Jafar: Wonder what that hit. Whatever that is, there's two of then now. Soon there's gonna be two of me, and then nothing can defeat me! Except maybe a bigger snail made out of metal. Yeah, like that. (grunts) Curse you, Gary the snail! Even though I'm also a snail at this point, and I hope this wears off soon. The novelty has worn thin. *(Jumps into Scene 13) *Princess Daisy: Come on, Come on, Come on! *Mario: Oh, hi, Zelda! *Princess Daisy: I'm sorry, Zelda, but you've got to see this. Feast your eyes on.. (looks and noticed the machine disappeared. Her mood changes) ..puddles. *Zelda: Yeah, I saw them earlier. *Princess Daisy: But, Zelda, they had a machine that would turn things into a smoothie, and.. *Zelda: I didn't see it, Daisy. (walks Daisy with her) *Princess Daisy: And Binky had a mold, of me! *(Gary enters and switches to pet mode) *Zelda: (taking Daisy inside) Binky's got molds of us, Daisy. *Mario: Oh, there you are, Gary! *(Gary chatters) *(Scene 14 and the last scene begins) *Jafar: Oh, well. I guess at least I'm back to normal. *Jafar's clone: Me, too. *Jafar: Oh, good for you.. (Exclaims) Trivia *In the credits, Princess Daisy sleeps in her own bed, dreaming of being a smoothie.